leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gentleman (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Gentleman |jpname=ジェントルマン |jptranslit=Jentoruman |jptrans=Gentleman |image=VSGentleman PE.png|size=225px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |altnames='Old Man' ( ) |intro=Generation I |games= , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Male only |counterpart= |anime=EP015 Battle Aboard the St. Anne |manga=''Gyarados Splashes In!'' ( ) }} A Gentleman (Japanese: Gentleman) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I games. They are older men in dapper suits. They generally use Pokémon based on pets - such as , , or . They also tend to give out large amounts of money for winning. In the Battle Subway, they specialize in Legendary Pokémon. In Pokémon Stadium, they are known as Old Men. In Generation IV, they gain a female counterpart, the . In Generation VI, the class appears to be a Kalos counterpart. In , , they keep their Pokémon in s. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Gentlemen battled outside of Gyms will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated. Appearance Sprites Pokéstar Studios Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red and Blue Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} Pokémon Emerald }} JPN}} INTL}} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen INTL}} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Gentleman Pokémon Platinum }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Gentleman Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/Gentleman Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} Pokémon Sun and Moon :See also: :: List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Gentleman :: List of Battle Tree Trainers/Gentleman Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium In the anime A Gentleman appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. This Gentleman owned a that, oddly enough, could use . traded his for the Raticate, but during the resistance against Team Rocket's takeover of the St. Anne, he grew a little worried about his Butterfree. Once the takeover was fully thwarted, he and the Gentleman traded back their Pokémon, just before the St. Anne started sinking due to a storm. A Gentleman appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A Gentleman made a brief cameo appearance in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Pokémon On hand Jimmy Zoppi |desc=The Gentleman's was first seen fighting a young 's , who was defeated. It was then used in a against Ash's Butterfree. The Gentleman, who was in awe over Butterfree's power, traded Raticate to Ash for it. Ash soon started to regret the trade and, as the St. Anne was sinking, traded Raticate back to the Gentleman.}} as it was seen only very briefly when it teamed up with a bunch of other Squirtle to fight off Team Rocket. None of Squirtle's moves are known.}} Traded away was originally owned by Ash. It was traded to the Gentleman after a battle between the two Trainers when the Gentleman stated his interest in the Butterfly Pokémon. It teamed up with some other Butterfree with their to get rid of Team Rocket before it was traded back to Ash, who missed it too much.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中村大樹 Daiki Nakamura |en=Adam Blaustein |fi=Mikael Kokko |no=Even Rasmussen |es_eu=Alejandro Martínez |es_la=Rafael Pacheco |pl=Grzegorz Pawlak}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History A Gentleman makes a cameo in Gyarados Splashes In! talking with a PC operator. In Moving Past Milotic, has his Pokémon healed by a Gentleman in one of the Battle Pike rooms. In Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, a Gentleman named Walter (Robert in the Chuang Yi translation) is seen battling Lao in the Battle Dome. While it is unknown who won, what is known is that Walter at some point lost a match, eliminating him from the tournament. Another Gentleman appears in Bombastic Bibarel and Heroic Hippopotas where he, along with a , battles and . Pokémon Here is a listing of Walter's Pokémon from the : is Walter's only known Pokémon. It was seen battling Lao's in the Battle Dome. Oddish's only known move is .}} Here is a listing of the Gentleman's Pokémon from the : is the Gentleman's only known Pokémon. By using a move to create a Sandstorm along with 's , they were able to confuse the battlefield. However, it wasn't that long before the Hippo Pokémon gets knocked out by Tru's . Hippopotas's only known move is .}} Trivia * In , Game Freak internally labeled [[Pokémon Ruby & Pokémon Sapphire: Super Music Collection|''Trainers' Eyes Meet (Gentleman)]] as '''TEST' in the ROMs despite the track not being unused. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=紳士 |zh_cmn=紳士 / 绅士 |fr=Gentleman |de=Gentleman |it=Gentiluomo |ko=신사 Sinsa |pt_br=Cavalheiro |es=Caballero ( - ) Duque ( - ) Aristócrata ( ) |vi = Quý ông }} Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Gentleman es:Aristócrata fr:Gentleman it:Gentiluomo ja:ジェントルマン zh:绅士